


I’ll Be There For You

by princessz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cuddle, F/F, Fluff, Post War, Purring Catra, Spoilers, adora loves catra, catra loves adora, kiss, they make out a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessz/pseuds/princessz
Summary: “Catra hated this. When Adora felt that she needed to do everything right 100% of the time. But she couldn’t really blame her. It wasn’t her fault.”orAdora becomes She ra whenever she gets nervous about kissing Catra, and they have to work though it together.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 226





	I’ll Be There For You

Having Catra around felt  _ so  _ good. Getting to look at her literally every second, felt even better. 

It has been 2 days since everything happened. 2 days since they fought Horde Prime. 2 days since everything was still. 2 days since they saved the universe. 2 days since their first kiss.

Adora couldn’t remember the last time she was this happy. This is everything she could ever have asked for. She never thought she’d be where she is now, everything seemed like a dream and she never wanted to wake up.

Before they start their whole space adventure thing, they decided to spend some time in Bright Moon first. They were exhausted from these last days and just wanted to rest a little. 

Adora took Catra for a walk, she showed her the castle. The entire time their fingers were entwined, and Catra’s smile was as shinier as the sun. Adora could look at it for the rest of her life. She’d do anything to see that smile on Catra’s face every day.

And Catra, she was having the time of her life. She ate some of the best Etherian foods. She never tasted anything like that before. She also spent some time chilling with Scorpia, catching up about the most recent events on their lives. Catra told her about Adora, about what happened in Prime’s ship, and about what happened in the heart of Etheria. Scorpia also told her about her life, and about the thing that’s going on between her and Perfuma. Catra was happy for her. And happy she was finally managing on being a better friend. If she could give the world to Scorpia, she would.

It was almost night now. The sun was going down. Adora and Catra were with Bow and Glimmer at the throne room. Glimmer was talking with her dad and Adora was watching Bow while he asked Catra questions about her ears and called her cute. And she really is, specially when she gets angry about it.

Adora approached them, hugging Catra from behind, and placing her head on Catra’s shoulder. “Heading to bed.” She said turning her head and looking at Catra with a soft smile. “You coming?” 

Catra closed her eyes and leaned into Adora’s touch. “Yeah, I am.” Of course she is. She looked at Bow. “I’m sorry arrow, we continue this tomorrow.” She said and grabbed Adora’s hand. They started to walk while waving at Bow and Glimmer.

This was the second night they were sharing a room. They wanted to be as close as they could, if that was even possible. Yesterday Adora slept hugging Catra. Their legs entwined and her nose touching Catra’s hair. And lots of good night kisses, but only pecks here and there.

Today, when they arrived at the room, Catra collapsed into bed, waiting for Adora to join her. She went to change into her pijamas and tossed Catra hers too. Catra lay down staring at the ceiling, and Adora with her body turned to Catra. Adora thought there was something off with Catra, she used to sleep looking at Adora, not the ceiling. 

“Hey.” Adora snuggled up. “You’re okay?” She started to play with Catra’s hair.

Catra turned her head so she could face Adora. “Yeah, it’s fine, I just...” She suddenly got shy. “Thinking about something I wanna do.”

Adora moved so she was lying on her stomach and her elbows on the bed. Staring at Catra from up. “Then do it.” She smiled.

Catra locked eyes with her and bit her lips. After some seconds she placed her hand on Adora’s neck, pulling her closer. Adora went for it too. And then their lips were touching.

It started like all of their kisses. It was soft and tender. And it felt  _ so  _ good. Adora felt she could combust whenever she kissed that woman’s lips.

But yes, Catra was trying something else.

Catra pulled Adora closer, without breaking the kiss. She grabbed Adora’s back and pulled it so Adora could be on top. Adora felt her face burning and her heart beating incredibly fast. It’s not like they know what they’re doing. They’re still learning. They were scared of messing it all up. Of doing something the other wouldn’t like. So of course there was this pressure between them. They kept kissing and touching like this for some seconds. Adora could feel the adrenaline pulsing all over her body. Suddenly Catra stopped. 

“Adora...” She waited for the blond to open her eyes. 

Then she did. And... There was something different. And Catra was looking at her waiting for her to realize what was it.

She was She-ra now. 

She-ra blinked repeatedly still trying to get some air to her lungs. She looked at her hands and then back at Catra.

“I.... Don’t know what happened. I’m sorry.” She blushed and moved away from Catra. Sitting on the bed. She took a deep breath and shifted back to Adora.

“It’s fine.” Catra sat up and went closer, hugging Adora from behind. “But what happened?” 

Adora turned to face Catra. “I don’t know, I just...” She bit her lips. “I think it was the same thing that happened at the Heart of Etheria.” 

“You mean when my kiss helped you saving the universe?” Catra smirked. 

“Shut up.” Adora pushed Catra’s shoulder. They both laughing. Adora squeezed her own hands together, thinking. Then she looked at Catra.

“I wanna try again.” She said.

Catra sat up again. “You sure?”

“Yes, come here.” Adora took Catra’s hand and pulled her, so she could sit on her lap. Now Adora’s hand were at Catra’s hips. While Catra cupped Adora’s face with both hands and a soft smile.

Then they started again. Rushed this time. Catra’s hands slid to Adora’s neck, pulling her closer. Adora felt Catra’s tail brushing her back. While they kissed, Adora could feel how warm Catra was, and how she wanted this. She started to get nervous again. She felt the same thing she was feeling 2 minutes ago. She tried to concentrate, she didn’t want that to happen again. But it did.

Catra felt it had happened. But She-rabroke the kiss first.

“Damn it!” She shouted and looked away. “Sorry.”

Catra didn’t mind it  _ at all _ _._ And she thought it was cute Adora couldn’t control it. She smiled and held She-ra’s chin. “It’s okay. You don’t need to be sorry.”

Adora, well.... She-ra, was mad. She didn’t want to be like this, not right now. She wanted to be Adora. Whenever she was with Catra, she wanted to be Adora, and only Adora. Specially in moments like this.

Catra got off from She-ra’s lap. Waiting to see what she was gonna do next. She shifted back to Adora again. 

She sighed. She wanted to say sorry again. But she knew Catra was going to say it was fine.

Catra looked at her and took her hands. “Hey, It’s late.” She waited for Adora to look at her. “We try this tomorrow if you want. But let’s rest now.” She smiled. 

All Adora could think is  _ i don’t deserve her _ _._ She was so happy to have Catra here with her now. To have her comforting her. Adora smiled back and leaned to give her one last quick kiss. “Yeah that’s a good idea.”

Catra pulled her to the bed and hugged her. They slept t just like they did yesterday. 

—————

Third day at Bright Moon with no one trying to kill them all the time. They were at the outside area of the castle. Adora was sitting with Bow on the grass. Watching Glimmer tease Catra and teleporting her, because she knew Catra hated it. 

Bow and Adora were laughing at them. Catra looked at Adora  _ all the time _ , just to see her happy face. Then Bow sighed. “That’s nice.” He smiled.

“What?” Adora replied hugging her knees.

Bow looked forward. “You two.”

Adora blushed and looked at Catra. “It is.” She smirked. “But don’t think I haven’t notice you and Glimmer too.” She teased.

Bow slapped at her shoulder and laughed. “Shut up.” He smiled and his back reached the floor. He kept staring the sky.

Adora was happy for them.

—————

It was almost lunch time. Catra and Adora went for a walk at the villages near the castle. They found a place with a bunch of trees and a nice view, so they agreed to stay there for some time.

Adora sat with her back touching a tree. Catra sat in front of Adora, and Adora wrapped her arms around Catra. Resting her head on her shoulder.

They were quiet for a moment. Adora closed her eyes and let herself breathe. She started to think about yesterday. About what happened to her. She started to wonder why. Was she too nervous? But it was Catra, what she does is calming Adora, not letting her nervous. But Adora was afraid of messing up.... It’s not her fault she wants everything to be perfect. She has been told that she needed to be perfect her entire life. 

While Adora was in her little parallel universe thoughts. Catra kept looking at her face. Wondering what was inside of her head.Then she squeezed Adora’s arms to get her attention.

“What you’re thinking?” Catra said tossing her head at Adora’s shoulders and looking at the sky. 

“Nothing, I just...” She inhaled. “Spaced out for a second.” She smiled.

Catra lifted her head again. “No, there’s something off. C’mon you know you can tell me.”

That girl knew Adora so damn much. It was the person that knew all of her weak spots. And of course she could tell if something was bothering Adora. But Adora didn’t care. She didn’t care that she felt venerable near Catra. It was  _ Catra _ . Her Catra.

Adora locked eyes with her. “I’m thinking about yesterday.” She blushed. “When I transformed.”

She was afraid of Catra making fun of her. But she didn’t. She just looked at Adora, nothing but love in her eyes. “You don’t need to get so worried about it. Seriously that wasn’t a problem.” She smiled.

Adora gave her a soft grin. “I know, it’s just.... Why does that keep happening?” She squeezed Catra’s arms.

“You have no ideia?” Catra questioned.

“If I had, I would try to fix it.” 

Catra looked away thinking. “What did you feel yesterday?” She speaks. “I mean, before you transform.”

Adora didn’t know exactly what it was. Back on the Heart of Etheria, it was more like happiness mixed with lots of emotions. Plus, she had to save the universe there. So yes, pressure. Maybe that’s what has been going on. She’s just scared.

“I... got nervous.” She said, shyly.

“Why?” Catra moved from her position so she could be face to face to Adora now.

Adora still wasn’t looking at her. “I don’t know.” She brushed the back of her neck. “I just didn’t wanna mess it all up I guess.... but I did.” 

Catra wanted to punch Adora right now.

“You didn’t! It’s fine!” She cupped Adora’s face with her both hands. “Stop saying you did. Please.”

Adora just smiled and nodded. So Catra spoke again.

“And why are you afraid of messing up? There’s no possibly way you could do something wrong.” She got closer and touched their foreheads. 

“I just want everything to be perfect.” Adora sighed.

Catra hated this. When Adora felt that she needed to do everything right 100% of the time. But she couldn’t really blame her. It wasn’t her fault.

“It doesn’t need to be perfect.” Catra grabbed her hands and entwined their fingers. “It’s you. I’m okay as long as it’s you.” She smiled. 

Adora felt her eyes tearing up. Great. She closed the distance between them, because she couldn’t stand one more second without kissing that girl. 

And she pulled Catra for a hug. Both of them collapsing into the floor and laughing. They kept staring for a long moment. Just smiling and enjoying each other’s presence. Catra started to pet Adora’s face again. 

“You know.... I-“ Catra started. Getting shy. “I kinda... maybe... might.... wanna purr every time you touch me.” Her cheeks were red.

Adora laughed. “You do? That’s so cute.”

Now Catra tug Adora’s hair and made a testy noise. “It’s not!” 

Adora didn’t care. She was cute. The cutest. 

“But why you don’t? Purr, I mean.” Adora said pulling them closer again. 

Catra blinked slowly. “Because I learned how to control it. I couldn’t purr every time we fought, think about it.” 

Adora smirked. “I wouldn’t have minded.” She started to pet the back of Catra’s ears to really make her purr now. 

And it worked. And it was kinda loud. Adora didn’t care. 

“What I am saying is” Catra said with her eyes closed. “You can control it.” She leaned even more to the blond’s touch, almost sleeping.

They stayed like that. Nothing but silence. Adora just kept staring at the woman in front of her eyes. She couldn’t believe this was actually real.

—————

Again at their bedroom. Things were.... lighter now. 

Adora was ready to try again. She didn’t wanna push Catra to do it though. She didn’t want to use her just for training. So she’ll probably wait for Catra to do the first move.

Which wasn’t hard. Catra touches Adora almost 100% of the time. But no one could blame her. After all this time apart, of course she wouldn’t stop being as close as possible to Adora.

Adora was reading, lying on the bed. Her legs were crossed and she was holding the book with her arms outstretched.

She didn’t see Catra coming. She can be so quiet when she wants. Catra crawled so she could be in the middle of Adora’s arms. Under the book, and on top of her.

Adora couldn’t see the book anymore so she just stared at Catra.

“What?”

“Give me attention.” Catra said now totally against Adora’s front.

Adora laughed and placed the book on the floor.

“Okay, I’m yours.” She smiled.

That made Catra tremble. Her tail switching and her pupils getting bigger. Adora was hers. Adora  _ wants  _ her. Like she wants Adora. And this is so damn satisfying. She never thought she could have this. And now she does. 

She leaned to catch Adora’s lips. Adora smiled between the kiss. Catra kept rubbing her face with both hands. Adora’s hands squeezing Catra’s back.

Catra was taking it slow. Her lips were so soft. Adora could do this forever. Her tail wrapping around Adora’s legs. But nothing but calm in all her moves.

After some minutes like this, Catra spoke.

“You’re okay?” She broke the kiss and lifted her head.

Adora opened her eyes. Oh, so that’s why Catra is being so careful. 

“I’m fine.” Adora smiled and quickly pulled Catra for another kiss. 

Okay, she was fine. Everything was fine.

Catra slid a hand down Adora’s neck. Now their kiss was deeper. Adora kept pulling Catra closer and caressing her hair. Catra’s hand met Adora’s shirt and she pulled it out of Adora’s pants.

Okay, that was too much.

“Wait.” She turned her head away from Catra’s look.

Catra wasn’t touching Adora’s belly anymore. Now she was waiting for her.

Adora breathed. In and out. Why was she like this? Was it anxiety? Panic? Both? 

“We can stop.” Catra said looking at her.

“I don’t want to.” Adora bit her lips. 

She closed her eyes again. 

_ C’mon Adora, you’re better than this. It’s Catra. The same Catra who knows you. She knows everything about you. She has seen you failing before. She has seen you in your most horrible moments. She held your hand. She was there for you. She knows you better than anyone else. And that’s the reason why she won’t care if you do something wrong. She thinks you’re amazing in so many ways. She never gave up on you. It’s Catra. She loves you. She’ll be with you no matter what. It’s Catra. _

_ It’s fine. I’m fine. _

Adora opened her eyes again. And stared at Catra.

“I’m fine.” She smiled. “It’s okay.”

Catra would kill to see this smile everyday for the rest of her life. Oh wait, she doesn’t need to kill. She makes Adora feel like this just by breathing.

She kissed Adora again. Kissing her was incredibly  _ good _ . And it’s not like Catra wasn’t nervous too. But her fear didn’t make her turn into an 8 foot tall warrior. 

This time Adora didn’t transform. She didn’t feel like she needed to protect herself from anything. And it was fine to make mistakes. Catra would accept them. That’s one of the reasons why she loves Catra. 

This time Adora was sure that it doesn’t matter what she did, Catra would still be here in the end of the day.

And yeah, Catra purred the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, i miss them so much. Second, I really hope you like this as much as I do. English is not my birth language but I do my best. 
> 
> And if you have time, pls go follow me on twitter  
> @catrasmile ^^


End file.
